Eyelid inflammation and associated symptom complex of irritation and crusting of the broad eyelid margin, which includes the eyelashes and associated apocrine and sebaceous glands, are medically diagnosed as blepharitis. This inflammation is frustrating for the patient, particularly the contact lens wearer, and is difficult for the physician to manage. Untreated blepharitis can cause long term structural damages, alongside continuous ocular inflammation and discomfort, and is a major reason for contact lens failure.
Marginal blepharitis can be divided to anterior and posterior types. Anterior marginal blephritis is either an infectious or noninfectious inflammation of anterior eyelid margin that can lead to ocular surface disease. Posterior marginal blepharitis (posterior to the grey line of the lid) is a condition of the eyelid margin characterized by meibomian gland dysfunction that also can be inflammatory and/or infectious. Both kinds are associated with staphylococci infection, and may further be sub-classified based on groupings of observable signs.
Chronic blepharitis is typically connected with crusting and scaling of the eyelid margin, often associated with angular blepharitis at the lateral canthus. Secondary conjunctivitis and marginal corneal infiltrates may be related to direct effects from bacterial exotoxins or to immunologic interactions with staphylococci cell wall antigens. Clinical features include brittle crusting scales on anterior eyelid margin that surround cilia, forming characteristic collarettes. The eyelid margins can be dry, thickened and hyperemic, and the eyelashes tend to mat together in tufts. Chronic inflammation can lead to eyelash loss, whitening, and trichiasis. Structural alterations of the eyelid margin include telangiectasia, hypertrophy, and notching or irregularity.
Controlling the symptoms of chronic blepharitis is possible through eyelid hygiene or cleaning, including use of warm compresses, expressing meibomian gland secretions, and cleaning the eyelid margins to remove keratinized cells and debris. The cleaning process is enhanced by the use of various soaps, particularly those without excessive perfume or lotion content, diluted baby shampoo, and/or commercial lid scrubs, all widely prescribed by ophthalmologists.
Commercially available lid scrubs are widely used for routine eyelid cleansing, and offer a comfortable easy and ready to use treatment, for patients suffering from the symptoms of blepharitis. Lid scrubs are actually disposable pads, which are pre-moistened with an eyelid cleansing composition, and prove to be very useful in the constant maintenance of eyelid hygiene, and in suppressing inflammation of that area.
Keeping the pad sterilized up until use is one basic feature, which is necessary for such eye-care pads. Obtaining pads with such quality requires the exposure to γ-radiation, which proves to be efficient in the final elimination of bacteria from the pad, together with the cleansing composition that they contain.
Although a higher degree of sterilization is desirable in eyelid cleansing pads, it is unfortunately accompanied with the downside of an unpleasant, repelling, anti-hygienically associated discoloration, particularly yellowing, of the pads. Additionally, discolored pads also provide a background, which makes it difficult to distinguish the contamination adsorbed on them during action of cleansing. Overcoming the discomfort imparted to the user with such unpleasant appearance of a hygiene-related product, intended for removal of contamination, is one of the main goals of the present invention, as will be explained hereinafter.
It has surprisingly been found by the inventors of the present invention that a specific concentration range of the ingredients of the pad cleansing composition successfully keeps a pure white appearance of the pad, even when passed through a sterilization process involving exposure to γ-radiation (gamma-radiation). The novel pads using the composition of the invention enjoy both provide a high sterilization standard and an agreeable appearance. It should further be noted that, contrary to many commercially available products intended for the same purpose, the cleansing composition of the invention does not include any preservatives. However, at the same time, it is effective in hygiene maintenance of the eyelid and its surroundings, and benefits in avoiding burning sensations, sensitization of the eye and lacrimation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sterilized non-discoloring eyelid cleansing pad.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a non-discoloring sterilized eyelid cleansing pad.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a non-discolored sterilized eyelid cleansing pad, which is hypoallergenic and approved according to dermatologic and ophthalmologic requirements.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a non-discolored highly sterilized eyelid cleansing pad, which does not contain any preservative or preservative-related ingredients, and does not cause irritation, burning sensation to, and lacrimation, and sensitization of the eye upon application to the eyelids.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a non-discolored sterilized eyelid cleansing pad, which is capable of efficiently maintaining the hygiene of the eyelid and eyelid surroundings.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a disposable non-discolored sterilized eyelid cleansing pad.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a non-discolored sterilized eyelid cleansing pad, which is effective for use for all age groups and sexes. Particularly but not limited to, the sterilized pad of the present invention is useful for cleansing gland secretion in infants and children suffering from inflammation, glands secretion, crusting and scaling, for lens wearers, for the removal of make-up for women, and for the elderly who are over-sensitive around the eyes, or in post-surgery conditions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing a non-discoloring sterilized eyelid cleansing pad, which is effective in hygiene maintenance of the eyelid and eyelid surroundings.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an eyelid and eyelid surroundings cleansing composition that meets standard regulations of sterilization, for preparing a non-discoloring, essentially purely white cleansing pad for hygiene maintenance of the eyelid and eyelid surroundings in a human subject in need thereof, where the cleansing composition is essentially hypoallergenic, and meets standard ophthalmologic and dermatologic requirements.
This and other objects of the present invention shall become clear as the description proceeds.